2028 US Presidential Election
The 2028 US Presidential Election will be held on November 7th. While there are many candidates including new faces fighting for the democratic nomination, on the republican side Paul Ryan has no opposition. Paul Ryan is the current president and will be the republican nominee as he as no opposition. His goal will be to reproduce his great victory in 2024 when he crushed the democrats winning more than 300 electoral votes. His achievements as president and his high approval ratings will help him get enough votes to win but the turning of America to a more progressive, liberal and leftist thinking won't be good for him. The huge majority of young people have socially liberal views so Paul Ryan probably will need to move a little to the left on issues like LGBT rights and even abortion if he plans to get support from those age groups who constitute America's future. In the end, he won after running a successful campaign. Once more, the democrats suffered a heavy defeat. A defeat which would strengthen the progressive movement and give place to the birth of a new major party, the Green Party. Background Paul Ryan had an incredibly difficult work in front of him after being elected president to replace Bernie Sanders, the most approved president in more than 80 years. With a growing, prosper and green economy, Paul Ryan couldn't fail. And he didn't fail. He kept leading Bernie's efforts to rebuild the US crumbling infrastructure and brought investment and innovation to the United States. Focused on developing the young people entrepreneurship, during Ryan's first term innovation got to record levels and tecnology and science registered a massive development. But Paul Ryan decided to ban abortion again and despite calls from some republicans to also end gay marriage, he decided not to. On climate change, he took away some of US focus on combating it but kept investing in alternative energy. On the international level, the US strengthened its relationship with Israel and was even accused of supporting Israel in destroying Palestine. The US saw the European Union fall and with that also NATO fall. Paul Ryan decided after that creating a union between US and other developed countries around the world focused on trade, cooperation, military actions and development. Paul Ryan ended his first term with approval from most Americans but not a lot of enthusiasm. With no opposition on his ran for the republican nomination, Paul Ryan ended up being nominated the republican candidate maintaining Kelly Ayotte as his running mate. Despite no opposition, some delegates refused to vote for him and during the primaries some people voted in blank or written in. Few people voted during the primaries that were the less participated in the history of the party. On the democratic side, the race was close with no clear winner until the convention. There were 7 candidates running for the democratic nomination with 4 of them being women. In the end, Gavin Newsom was nominated as the democratic nominee after a surprising and astonishing competition from Pramila Jayapal. Kamala Harris also was strong and lasted until the convention but Pramila Jayapal ended up in second and many asked for Newsom to choose her as his running mate, he decided to not choose her. Kamala Harris was chosen as Gavin Newsom running mate. Other strong candidate was Phaedra Ellis-Lamkins who surged as unknown by most, other candidates didn't got the necessary number of votes to constitute threats. However, Gina Raimondo ended up in second in Rhode Island and Andrew Gillum got the third place in Florida. Nominations Democratic Nomination * Gavin Newsom (61), Former Mayor of San Francisco, Former Lieutenant Governor of California, Former Governor of California * Kamala Harris (64), US Senator from California, Former Attorney General of California * Pramila Jayapal (63), US Senator from Washington, Former US Representative from Washington * Gina Raimondo (57), Former Governor of Rhode Island * Andrew Gillum (49), Former Mayor of Tallahassee * Phaedra Ellis-Lamkins (52), Founder and CEO of Justice for All, Former Head of Care at Honor, Former CEO of Green for All, Former Executive Officer of South Bay Labor Council, Former Executive Director of Working Partnerships USA, Former Manager for Prince * Phil Radford (52), Executive Director of Sierra Club, Co-Founder of Democracy Initiative, Former Executive Director of Greenpeace USA '''Notes: '''Ages are as of the day of the election. Phaedra Ellis-Lamkins age is difficult to report but according to the information we found she was 34 in 2010, so she should be 52 in 2028. Republican Nomination * Paul Ryan (58), Current President, Former US Senator from Wisconsin, Former US Representative from Wisconsin '''Notes: '''Ages are as of the day of the election. General Election The Democratic Party nominee, Gavin Newsom, was subjected to a lot of pressure from the progressive wing of his party after it was revealed his running mate, Kamala Harris, had received millions from Super-PACS related to the health insurance industry and industries responsible for fracking, reinstated with Paul Ryan as president, and other bad practices for the environment. This had, according to progressives, an influence in the candidate´s policies. In the democratic´s platform there were measures to repeal some of Bernie Sanders's greatest achievements which weren't repealed under Paul Ryan because of lack of support in the congress, both the house and the senate were controlled by the democrats, mostly progressives. Opposition to single-payer healthcare and support for fracking and nuclear energy feed that idea. Because of that and Newsom decision to keep Harris as his running mate, many progressives decided not to vote for the democrats, like 4 years before, in 2024. That gave a huge boost of support to the green candidate for presidente, Kshama Sawant (59 years old). Paul Ryan took that division on the left in his favour. One of the most important decisions he took to seduce some on the left was the support he gave to single-payer healthcare stating that the idea healthcare is a right is defended by most Americans and as their representative, it is his responsibility to defend it too. This added to an approval from the majority of Americans, made his reelection a lot easier. In the end, he won the election with a majority. Gavin Newsom proved the decline of the Democratic Party giving place to other candidates. While only Newsom and Ryan won electoral votes, the Greens led by Kshama Sawant almost won the states of Vermont, Maine and Washington. Category:US elections 2028